


For Vesseek

by goatsongs



Series: Rusty Quill Letters [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ancient Rome Arc, Epistolary, Gen, I love them both, listen canon grizzop would write even less, miss you tall king, this ain't a letter this is a note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatsongs/pseuds/goatsongs
Summary: Grizzop arrives in Ancient Rome and writes Vesseek aletternote.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Vesseek
Series: Rusty Quill Letters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. For Vesseek

_For Vesseek._

I opened my eyes and saw Hades. I saw a god with my own two eyes, Vesseek. I’m in Ancient Rome now, and something weird is going on. Sorry we didn’t have more time before I had to go. We both knew this is how it was going to end with me. You are strong. You will be okay.

See you in the next plane.

_Grizzop_


	2. A Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Vesseek would respond if they ever were to receive the note.

_Grizzop.  
  
_Remind me next time I see you to hit you in the head with a stick.  
Cool that you saw a god though. I hope Ancient Rome doesn’t explode on you. 

_Vesseek._

**Author's Note:**

> (There's another chapter in this one.) 
> 
> Thank you to Katie ([@kibibyte_16](https://twitter.com/kibibyte_16)) for the prompt, and Oscar ([@oscarlovesthesea](https://twitter.com/oscarlovesthesea)), my beta and friend. 
> 
> This is a prompt based collection, so please leave me a prompt [here](https://twitter.com/jimmymagma/status/1265640704589664258), or in the comments!


End file.
